


Summertime

by not_the_sinistertype



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, M/M, Slow Burn, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-07 17:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_the_sinistertype/pseuds/not_the_sinistertype
Summary: In which Phil goes to summer camp to make friends with his neighbor.





	1. The Only Difference Betweeen Martyrdom And Suicide Is Press Coverage

_I'm the narrator and this is just the prologue_

"I signed you up for summer camp."

I paused the half-hearted poking of the food on my plate when my mother spoke. I gave her a questioning look, trying to put some annoyance in my eyes. 

"Mrs. Howell sends her son to the same camp every year. He's a few years younger than you." Mother explained further. Yeah, I knew Dan Howell. He's the quiet kid. An outcast and a weirdo. 

"And we both thought that you two could do it together this year. He doesn't have a lot of friends." 

More like he has no friends. 

"And I know this is sudden, but you two could become friends. And it could be a fun experience before he leaves."

Oh yeah. The Howell family are moving to New York when summers over. 

"The camp is a bit far, so it's a days drive." 

Great. A summer with a boy I don't know, and an all-day car trip with my mother. 

"And I know you will probably try to avoid Dan," 

You got that right.

"...so Mrs. Howell offered to pay you." 


	2. We Don't Have To Dance

"Okay, we're here, Phil." 

I opened my eyes into a glare towards the window of the car and out into the parking lot of camp Coronam. 

I was just about to open the door when a car pulled up next to ours. I recognized the driver as Mrs. Howell, and there in the passenger seat was Dan. 

I watched Mrs. Howell and Dan get out of their car. My mother did the same, walking to go talk to Mrs. Howell. 

Reluctantly, I got out of the car myself. I walked to the trunk to grab my bag. I shoved a hand in my pocket. Phone, check. Headphones, check. Charger, check. 

"I'm gonna need your phone, Phil. A camp rule, no phones."

Heck. 

I handed my phone to my mother, along with an exaggerated eye-roll. 

"You'll survive, Phil. It's just one summer." Mother spoke in a soft tone. 

"Fine." I turned my head back to my bag, picking up the straps. 

"Dan, could you go find out your cabin?" Mrs. Howell asked. Dan didn't reply, just walked away on the small path up to the office building. Once Dan was out of earshot, she turned to me.

"Thank you for coming, Phil. I wanted Dan to have a friend, you know? Even if we are moving soon, I just worry about him sometimes." She paused. "Well, anyway, here's this. You'll get the other half after the summer." Mrs. Howell handed me an envelope. 

$100 dollars was in it, and I would get $200 more if I actually stuck to being his friend throughout the summer.

"Please don't tell Dan." Mrs. Ross asked, and I just nodded.

Sure, it was a really messed up thing to do, and I know that, but it was just a one-time thing, and Dan certainly didn't have to know.

So no harm done.


End file.
